Meurtre au café ?
by Pluma-ae
Summary: Gokudera est retrouvé dans un café, gisant dans une mare de sang. On ne connaît pas le coupable, ni le moyen dont il a commis ce crime. Découvrez les passionnantes enquêtes de Tsuna et ses amis pour découvrir le fautif.


**Titre :** Meurtre au café ?

**Rating :** K, enfin, il me semble...

**Résumé :** Gokudera est retrouvé dans un café, gisant dans une mare de sang. On ne connaît pas le coupable, ni le moyen dont il a commis ce crime. Découvrez les passionnantes enquêtes de Tsuna et ses amis pour découvrir le fautif xD

**Disclaimer :** La Plume est au grand regret d'avouer que les personnages de Reborn! ne l'appartiennent pas... Ils sont l'entière propriété d'Amano Akira et toute la ribambelle de crédits en rapport à la Shueisha et les droits d'export... Mais le café, son personnel et les-deux-jeunes-filles-de-la-table-à-côté-de-celle-de-Gokudera m'appartiennent.

**Pairing :** Pairing ? Avec moi y en n'a pas...

**Genre :** Mystère et Humour ( ?)

**A/N :** Gros délire de ma part. Mais c'est que je m'ennuyais et que les fics trop sérieuses me font mal à la tête... Avec cette histoire, pas de prise de tête inutile. Vous pouvez découvrir le coupable sans même avoir à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Et désolée pour les OCs, c'était indispensable à l'avancement de la fiction (fallait bien des témoins, non ?)

Enjoy it~

* * *

L'atmosphère de la pièce était pesante. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur le corps immobile de Gokudera, reposant dans son lit d'hôpital. On l'avait retrouvé dans un café quelques heures plus tôt, gisant dans une mare de sang. Étrangement, il n'y avait aucune trace de séquelles ou d'agression et, selon les dires du médecin, le métis n'avait subi aucun dommage interne, juste perdu une quantité impressionnante de sang. A part ça, pas vraiment la peine de s'inquiéter, voire même d'ouvrir une enquête pour savoir qui lui avait fait ça et comment... Si Reborn n'était pas venu mettre son grain de sel, nos Vongola auraient tout simplement pu, dès le réveil de Gokudera, lui demander ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Mais les voilà à devoir se creuser les méninges, chose qu'ils n'ont absolument pas l'habitude de faire. Excepté Chrome et Reborn, les autres personnes présentes n'étaient vraiment pas des têtes. Yamamoto ne sait pas penser à autre chose que le base-ball, Ryôhei ne sait absolument pas se servir de sa tête quand il s'agit de réfléchir, Tsuna n'est vraiment pas intelligent, et Lambo... N'en parlons même pas... En fait, dans toute la famille, le plus intelligent était Gokudera - et Hibari, mais celui-ci n'a même pas daigné de prendre des nouvelles du gardien de la tempête. En bref, une impasse...

Nos chers petits amis étaient donc dans une intense réflexion quand-

« Je sais qui est le coupable ! » s'écria Bianchi qui venait de pénétrer la chambre, ouvrant violemment la porte.

Étonnement collectif. À peine venaient-ils de commencer à savoir comment réfléchir que Bianchi débarque en annonçant qu'elle connaît le coupable... C'était à se demander s'ils servaient à quelque chose... Mais bon, pour nos Vongola, c'était une tâche en moins. Ils n'auraient pas à se creuser la tête inutilement – oui, inutilement -, puisque l'italienne connaissait le fautif.

Mais c'est là qu'ils se trompaient. Reborn, voulant faire durer plus longtemps son plaisir sadique, demanda à Bianchi de se taire et de laisser les jeunots mener leur propre enquête.

.oOoOoOoOoOo.

Arrivés sur les lieux du crime, Ryôhei, Yamamoto, Chrome et Tsuna – Lambo ayant mystérieusement disparu durant le déplacement – se précipitèrent pour interroger toutes les personnes présentes dans le café et ayant assisté à la chute – disons ça comme ça – de Gokudera. Les réponses furent toutes étonnantes. Selon deux jeunes filles assises à la table voisine à celle du métis, celui-ci serait subitement tombé de sa chaise en perdant une quantité énorme de sang. Le personnel ajouta que, quelques minutes avant l'incident, l'argenté avait un comportement plus qu'étrange. Il était tout rouge et changeait sans cesse de place – à la même table. Il s'était même mis à marmonner des sons inaudibles, ou plutôt incompréhensibles pour la race humaine.

C'est alors qu'un tilt se fit dans l'esprit de Tsuna. Mais oui ! Gokudera avait un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un et, soudainement prit du malaise d'être en face à face avec la personne qu'il aime, se mit à cracher du sang ! Reborn mit fin à son conte en disant que cette théorie ne tenait absolument pas la route.

Chrome, quant à elle, avait eu la bonne idée de réinterroger les-deux-jeunes-filles-de-la-table-à-côté-de-celle-de-Gokudera. Elle leur avait demandé quel était leur sujet de conversation – qui sait, peut-être que Gokudera écoutait ? –, parce que, connaissant les filles, elles doivent sûrement parler de choses plutôt choquantes pour les garçons.

« Eh ben... » commença l'une des jeunes filles.

« On était en train de parler des maid café qui font actuellement fureur, ajouta l'autre demoiselle. On trouvait juste que ces cafés tenus par des filles n'étaient pas vraiment super et qu'on préfèrerait que ce soit tenu par des hommes...

- Et des beaux ! Des canons ! En soubrette ! »

L'interrogatoire se termina donc là et Chrome en conclu que ces deux filles étaient de vraies... perverses. Mais cette entrevue lui permit d'avancer sur une piste : la victime avait pensé à quelque chose d'insensé en entendant soit maid café, soit soubrette – oui, mais quoi d'insensé ? –, et se mit soudainement à avoir une forte hémorragie nasale. La jeune fille fit donc part de ses pensées que tout le monde approuva en partie. En partie car Tsuna avait un peu de mal à imaginer son bras droit saigner du nez en pensant à on-ne-sait-quoi. Mais la théorie tenait la route et Reborn l'avait imposé sans aucune discussion.

L'hitman donna ensuite la possibilité à Chrome de disposer, ce qu'elle fit dans l'immédiat. La borgne laissa donc les autres garçons seuls, face à leur triste sort. Ils avaient perdu la seule et unique capacité de raisonnement qu'était la gardienne de la brume. Alors qu'ils avaient enfin avancé sur une piste, les revoilà bloqués... Tsuna se demanda même si Reborn ne le faisait pas exprès, tel qu'il le connaissait.

C'est alors que Yamamoto se mit soudainement à rire, en lançant des « Je vois, je vois, hahaha ». Tous les regards – enfin, juste deux, ceux de Tsuna et Ryôhei – se tournèrent vers lui. Aurait-il compris quelque chose à cet incident ? Perplexe, Tsuna lui demanda ce qui lui faisait rire. Ce dernier lui répondit alors :

« Hahahaha, je sais qui le coupable, haha. »

Les trois autres mafiosi furent étonnés. Le gardien de la pluie avait découvert qui était le coupable ? Il savait donc _réfléchir_ ? Mais Tsuna et Ryôhei passèrent vite ce détail pour lui demander l'identité du fautif. Ce qu'il ne fit pas... Ce qui étonna encore plus les autres – mais qui fit afficher un sourire sadique sur les lèvres de Reborn. La base-baller informa alors qu'il devait aider son père au restaurant et, sur ce, s'en alla.

« En français, on dit "laisser en plan" » ajouta Reborn, un sourire satisfait et sadique aux lèvres. Yamamoto avait compris ses desseins.

« Ah, c'est bon ! » vociféra Tsuna, agacé.

Mais on peut comprendre cet agacement ; toutes les personnes qui avaient ou auraient compris quelque chose à ce méfait n'étaient pas ou plus là. Aussi, même si Ryôhei était présent, ce n'était pas sûr qu'il serve à grand-chose. Et le Decimo ne savait pas par quoi commencer pour réfléchir... Le gardien de la pluie n'avait communiqué aucun indice au sujet du coupable.

Tsuna se gratta la tête. Son encéphale était en surchauffe. Mais à quoi aurait pu donc penser Gokudera ayant rapport avec les maid et les soubrettes ? Et aussi, comment pouvait-il y avoir un fautif dans toute cette histoire ? Qu'avaient découvert Bianchi et Yamamoto ?

Toutes ces questions défilaient dans l'esprit du Decimo quand soudain-

« EXTRÊEEEEEEEEEEEEME ! »

Ryôhei avait lui aussi compris le stratagème et abandonna Tsuna dans sa réflexion. Celui-ci dû donc de nouveau faire face, seul, à son avenir.

« Et alors Dame-Tsuna ? Tu ne trouves toujours pas ? » lui demanda Reborn, le sourire en coin.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » hurla le Decimo.

Déjà que plus personne n'était là pour l'aider à réfléchir, voilà Reborn qui en rajoute une couche... Aussi, le coupable était donc si facile à trouver pour que même le grand-frère puisse le découvrir ? Tsuna était consterné... Il était si naze que ça pour ne pas comprendre un mystère d'un niveau de... boxeur braillard sans aucune faculté de réflexion ?

Avec cette pensée en tête, Tsuna était encore plus découragé. Il serait plus simple pour lui de demander à Gokudera ce qu'il s'était passé. Aussi, le jeune Vongola en avait un peu marre de cette pseudo-enquête. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, se reposer et manger la bonne cuisine de sa maman. Il voulait-

« C'est en pensant comme ça que tu n'arriveras jamais à rien, Dame-Tsuna~

- Mais... ! Arrête de lire dans mes pensées, Reborn !

- Je n'y peux rien, voyons~ Et si tu veux vraiment rentrer chez toi, tu peux. Mais tu resteras toujours un naze~ »

Tsuna dévisagea légèrement son tuteur. Puis, après un long moment de silence, Sawada se décida de partir, et s'en alla au pas de course. Il demanderait à son bras droit la vérité, c'est plus simple.

Reborn observait la fuite de son élève depuis le café et se dit que "_Dame-Tsuna restera toujours un naze~"_

.oOoOoOoOoOo.

Le lendemain, Gokudera était sorti de l'hôpital. Rien de bien grave ne lui était arrivé et puis, selon son attitude, il semblait en pleine forme. Tsuna se dit alors que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour lui demander la vérité sur l'incident de la veille. Mais la réponse qui fut donnée n'était absolument celle que le Decimo attendait...

« Pardonnez-moi, Juudaime ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Pardonnez-moi ! Pardonnez-moi !

- Euh, Gokudera-kun ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne vois pas en quoi tu dois être désolé... Et puis... Je t'ai juste demandé-

- Pardonnez-moi Juudaimeeeeeeeeeee ! »

Et Tsuna regretta alors de ne pas avoir continué l'enquête... Il ne découvrirait jamais le coupable de cette manière-là. Et en plus, les autres n'ont même pas daigné lui dire qui était le fautif dans cette histoire.

Oui, Tsuna avait fait un mauvais choix.

Mais c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus savoir qui était le fautif, puisque le fautif, c'est lui-même... Gokudera a beau beaucoup aimer Shitt-P, la vue de son Juudaime en soubrette ne le laisse pas indifférent...

* * *

**A/N :** It's the end o/. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin :D. Alors, vous avez réussi à découvrir le coupable avant la fin ? Or not ? (c'était pourtant simple...)

Bon ok, je sais, on va me demander quelle peut donc être l'utilité de mettre que Gokudera aime Shitt-P... Mais c'est que je voulais la sortir, donc... Et oui, je sais, c'est débile... Mais j'y peux rien~

Huhum... Reviews ? (_comment je passe pour une mendiante, là .)_


End file.
